The present invention relates to a means for cutting to length and winding winding material which comprises a cutting to length device for measuring and cutting to length the winding material. In the hitherto known means, the winding material was initially cut to a predetermined length and then wound up by means of a winding head in a completely separate process, after which it was tied and optionally packed. Hitherto there has been no apparatus or means for a continuous, automatic working process for cutting to length and winding the cut winding material.
The problem of the invention is to provide a means of the aforementioned type, enabling the cutting to length and winding of the cut winding material to be performed in an automatic process.